User talk:REALNerfNinja6
Welcome http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120821005518/nerf/images/8/8d/Nerfwikismall.pngWelcome to the Nerf Wiki, REALNerfNinja6! Thanks for your edit to the Nite Finder EX-3 (Sonic) page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! -- JetCell (Talk) 08:19, 2013 March 8 Rough Cut picture Please explain why you felt it was necessary to remove the photo I posted of the Rough Cut? There are many Nerfers who have been looking for pics of a Rough Cut with the Ammo Rail attachment from the Barrel Break, which was a strange omission on behalf of Hasbro. What better place to find one than the Nerf Wiki for the Rough Cut? EZPeezy 70.189.47.201 03:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) edit war please stop, i don't see what point you are making in the constant revert of jet's edits. the page is fine, now stop. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: List of fictional nerf nstrike blasters conflict That was a mistake on my part; I didn't notice that it was repeating when I was adding it back it. Sorry for any confusion. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 20:11, March 21, 2013 (UTC) next time, leave jet a message instead of starting an edit war. sometimes we don't always 'double' check what we are actually doing; its happened to me before. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:19, March 21, 2013 (UTC) XLR discs i don't mean to be rude but there really is no need for articles on each new type of ammunition if its just a different form. what i mean is there is no reason to create a duplicate article when we can simply just list the new type under the original. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) those at least have new content on the article, not duplicate such as it was released with the lumitron in 2012 and other stuff that we already know. there is literally no content that can be added to the article that makes it a meaning ful article to keep. this is the same rule that i use for creating off brand articles, if little to no content then i ignore it (i will still mention the article, but no article will be created as its pointless). Nerfmaster8 (talk) 21:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) not sure why you just left me a message as a wiki contributor when i was logged in... "Will you stop reverting my edits? I have been editing to make it more formal, and I make sure everything makes sense. And you have been making them hard to understand again by undoing these edits." you have created pointless edits and i have no idea why you decided to change the info on the streamline dart and make it out of place. i give up trying to help this wiki at this point, really doesn't seem like any cares to improve the condition. takes a whole lot of effort just to prove a single thing, why bother when i can do it in a much more constructive way. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded edits Some of your recent edits have been rather unneeded or nonfactual, yet when I try to correct or revert them, you keep reverting my edits. If there's a complaint you have with the subject, you need to post a complaint on either the blaster's talk page, a forum page, or a user's talk page. Thanks, [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 GA][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 GE] 12:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :The edits you made were unneeded and removed factual information. We have a set of reviewing guidelines here as well: 1 :The image was removed because you got it from Orange's Nerf Page or Dart Strike. The author of the image, Orange, has made it clear to us in the past he does not want us using his pictures, and we acknowledge these. If you want to post an image, it would be appreciated, but please refrain from using pictures from his website. :Thanks, [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 GA][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 GE] 13:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I had attempted to make the link bigger and accidentally duplicated the post. Instead of hitting "undo" I hit "rollback". It's up now, and was merely a technical error. I also consider the Recon CS-6 to hold 7 darts because the stock requires an extra clip to get the full 13 darts, which is not included. In a way, it's the same thing as swapping the clip out for a drum, as you have to add something to the equation to get the maximum. [http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:GameGear360 GA][http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:GameGear360 GE] 13:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) automatic Do you even know what this means? the only recent automatic blasters are the vulcan and stampede besides that all are SEMI auto. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) if you read the article before categorizing, you will see that they are all SEMI AUTO. its clearly stated which is why no one added those categories. i will not stand for you being ignorant of facts that are in the article. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) actually all of the blasters that you added to the automatic category were semi auto, please go and re-read all the articles carefully before you respond again. barricade is semi auto just like the rest of them. automatic and fully auto mean the same exact thing, instead of firing on trigger pull you can press the trigger down and it will fire continuously until the trigger is released. even if you were to add a semi auto category, those are useless. we didn't have them in the beginning, we don't need them. end of story, now please stop trying to continue this argument. you were never correct in any of the category additions. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) just to notify you, i have just added the blasters to the correct category, do not undo that change. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 00:23, April 7, 2013 (UTC) vortex revonix360 image So it has come to my attention that you sneaked this new image in roughly 15 days ago under the radar. here is the file in question: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Revonix360.jpg I was alerted to this by basicnerf. not only has the original online store updated the leaked description, the image has not changed, there is no stock in the current image. link: http://shops.ch/fr-CH/categories/jouets/jouets/autres-jouets/nerf-vortex-revonix/in14000298/ if you cannot provide a source to credit this new image with as it is currently deemed leaked then it shall be removed. online stores tend to leak info and that information does not belong on a site like this. did you not take my last message seriously? i said to give a source or i will start to tag for deletion, any unauthorized images from now on will be tagged and a warning assisted once. further violations will results in serious consequences. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 14:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) the original image was from the toy fair, that is the most recent authorized image as it was for the public to view. giving a source, means to include the URL unless its been revealed by Hasbro. any image not from Hasbro must be given credited, as with any image from a blogger. i asked you to verify the original image, you failed to do so. now you uploaded the same leaked image from the online store, which is not authorized here. please read community messages for more information. i don't have control over you, but there are certain rules that must be applied otherwise there is no point in running a site. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:13, April 15, 2013 (UTC) review edits you can ignore those and just revert them. later they will be moved to their own page where it will remain locked, no point in arguing on this topic. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC) problem with your edits I have been watching over you for a while now, i have not reverted any of your edits besides the unauthorized image conflict. This has become a problem for the wiki if this continues. I do not know why you insist on continuing to make poor edits, but I am asking you now to stop. again, i am not trying to control you but your edits have not been very helpful besides the reverting of vandalism which we do appreciate. you are starting to frustrate me. nerf blaster wiki has been abandoned. i don't keep a count,but i do keep an eye on wiki activty or when i get notifications from sources telling me about inaccurate information. those were conflicts that we got into, you have gotten into conficlits with other users regarding info that you post. i don't consider nerf blaster wiki a reliable source as the admin team has left, moved on over. major conflicts *revonix 360 image *strongarm *adding incorrect categories becoming staff takes a while and not only that it also depends on the current admin team. if your views differ on how the wiki should be run to any extent and the admin team differs; don't bother. if you only need to create 5 new pages on nerf blaster wiki to become an admin, what's the point? that doesn't show you know how to effectively use the tools that the community has trusted you to use. i have tried to add info on nerf blaster wiki, its either not wanted or it somehow disappeared...Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) strongarm it may give better info if you could upload a video of how the whistlers work in your blaster. make sure to push the darts all the way in. this proves to be a faster way of ending this debate rather than allowing it to stretch. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) nerfipedia i apologize as it seems like life came back to the wiki as a few months ago it was a bit in shambles. i see you and another admin working hard, though nothings seems to have changed... *article layout: seems more like a paragraph that doesn't give any new info, lots of unneeded info **going to any random article on blasters, why does this not seem like a well written article what so ever? i can go to any article, act like i know nothing and not learn anything useful. **need to remove opinion information **organize the article! this is essentially what nerf wiki was before i implemented an actual layout, still way worse than the articles at nerf wiki... *recent leaks: still posting info even when hasbro tells entire community 'NO'. in the end, somewhat well written articles. seems like most people prefer info from nerf wiki. you are free to scream and i will ignore you as i am speaking truthfully to you. you do not need to take any of this seriously if you don't care. more wikis are popping up as people have realized that we can still do better. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:54, May 8, 2013 (UTC) let's just say this, out of all these wikis that are being created, only this one is actually decent to any standard. while mine is still in the works, most people rely on this one. this wiki plans to but i doubt progress will be made for off brand products. less formal? your kidding me right? there is literally no standard what so ever on nerfipedia, thus there is almost close to no relevent information that could possibly be brought over. i have already tried to add from nerfipedia, not much was relevent. in addition, i have tried to make changes such as adding in information or changing the names to correct ones but those either were "lost" or unwanted. no hard feelings but still, not the best resource. if you are still interested in creating a worthwhile wiki, stay here and follow a standard of some kind. note that besides the occasional addition of information by wiki contributors which is new and authorized such as stock images, no source is ever given; i am the one posting new updates-90% of the time. i'm keeping tabs probably more than jet and she knows that if i leave then this will become a mess once again. unless i force her hand to do something-meaning multiple messages, nothing useful gets done...Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:59, May 8, 2013 (UTC) speedload 6 if you want to add more pictures, first look and see if there is not a stock image packing and packaging contents. if those exist then create a gallery page and you are free to add any relevent images. 141.215.74.128 19:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Harassment Please do not harass other editors. I understand they are making unneeded edits to reviews, but that doesn't give you the right to call them an idiot and other things like that. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 21:17, May 12, 2013 (UTC) locking reviews not sure when jetcell is going to finish or start to implement the new review policy of moving all reviews to sub articles and having those articles locked from editting. i leave this up to you, if you want something done by jet here is some advice. continue to follow up with evidence and jet may eventually do something about the problem. one message won't do a thing. anyways, i wish you and jet the best of luck maintaining this wiki :) Nerfmaster8 (talk) 12:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Assault grip trivia I rolled back my undo and fixed the wording on it so it'd fit better into the article. I removed the bit about the pop-out bipod since it's mentioned earlier in the article. Sorry for any frustration on my part. Jet [Talk • Contributions] 21:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks.Sorry.99.8.49.192 01:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) An important message! What's going on after this 'block' that's happened? I was UNBLOCKED but I can't seem to edit anything but this then! If you're reading this JetCell, please reply. Jet, you must have accidentally blocked me and then got me confused with another guy. You UNBLOCKED me, but I can't edit YOUR talk page to tell you there. This is the only place I can find that I CAN edit, so I put it here. I deleted all the existing content so this message is more readable. After the problem, I'll add it back. So, Jet, please confess this issue about me being unable to edit despite being unblocked. Yours sincerely, Ninja of Nerf (talk) 18:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I did accidentally block you, as you guys have similar names and I thought for a moment he made another account on another IP address. I did unblock you, so I'm unsure as to why you aren't able to edit other pages. I think that if you give it a little time, the server'll catch up and you'll be able to edit other pages. If not, I'll look into a solution. I'm really sorry about the confusion. Jet Talk • ] 18:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :So... you tried to block NERF NINJA666? I thought you already blocked him. It's why I added the REAL to my username, you know. Well, sort of the reason why. I still can't edit, but I think it IS ''an overtime thing. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 19:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I did block him for a week. However, your names are very similar and I mistook you for an alternate account. I also saw your message left on my talk page and, due to the way it was worded, I did believe you were an alternate account for a moment. I apologize for doing so, hopefully you're completely unblocked soon. 'Jet''' Talk • ] 19:32, May 26, 2013 (UTC)